killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisako
, born as , is the sixteenth character of [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] and the seventh character of Season 2. She is a naginata-wielding spirit girl who is referred to as an Onryō ('怨霊'), or "Avenging Ghost". She made her first appearance at the end of Aganos' trailer, and was officially revealed at a PAX East 2015 panel. Biography Appearance Hisako is an pale white-skinned onryō (a Japanese spirit that has been pulled from purgatory to take revenge on the living. An onryō is what can be considered a typical Asian horror film monster). She has long black hair and sunken, dark eyes. When she screams, it can be noted that her mouth grows inhumanly large and it has several rows of razor-sharp teeth inside. She wears a tattered rose pink kimono with white flower decals and a red obi sash around her waist with bottom of the kimono has been torn off at the knees for easier movement and the top of the kimono hangs loose around her shoulders. She wields a naginata with a red ribbon tied around the blade which belonged to her father before his death. She has bare feet that are caked with mud and dirt, and on her left hand she wears some sort of golden trinket. She always has a faint aura of darkness around her that resembles ashes and embers. When her Wrath Meter is full, she "jitters" and distorts the space around her with a ghastly green tinge, making it appear as though reality is shifting and "glitching" like an old video recording (possibly a reference to "Ringu", a J-horror classic). Based on Kevin Bayliss design, Hisako's retro costume has a slightly short hairstyle and she wears a sleeveless tattered silk red clothes with purple accent, a green obi, a pair of rusty gold shin guards and geta. Personality Hisako is a twisted spirit obsessed with having her revenge on those who have disturbed her rest - Ultratech. Upon her appearance, she traveled across the globe, defeating all who stood in her way, to fight and defeat ARIA, showing her great dedication and strength of will. When she defeated ARIA, she returned to her resting place, considerably calmed, but was soon called upon again by Yeouiju to aid Kim Wu in her awakening as a savior of the world and now willingly assists the young warrior (though still full of rage, she manages to suppress it and act more rationally). Hisako retains memories of her former life and holds them with fondness, and, even hundreds of years later, still holds a grudge against the invaders who took her life. Powers & Abilities In her previous life as the eldest daughter of a samurai, Hisako has retained her fighting abilities with her signature naginata taken from her dying father. She battles with sheer ferocity, but can also perform counterattacks to gain an edge on her opponents and continue the slaughter. Now revived as a vengeful ghost, Hisako has gained supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport by crawling from one spot to another and the ability to possess her opponents and contort their bodies in a disturbing fashion. She can also hideously open her razor-sharp teeth to suck in her opponents towards her so she can attack them. Because of her ''extremely slow walk speed, Hisako can be overall described as a patient and defensive fighter, waiting for the right moment for her enemies to slip up so she can punish them with furious blade strikes and slashes. Killer Instinct (2013) Story ]] Hisako is an Onryō who once lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father (a former samurai) was cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she took up his naginata and took his place and killed many of the enemy troops in the process. Even though she too was killed, her sacrifice motivated the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine was erected in her honor, where she was laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of an organization, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Extended Story The Everlasting Child: Stage ] Hisako's stage in Killer Instinct (2013) is the Village of Whispers, set in the ruins of small Japanese village. The scene is filled with an eerie mist and shows a plethora of gravestones surrounded by tall trees. The buildings are in decay and several of the graves are cracked or broken. The ground is muddy and full of puddles from a recent storm. The remnants of a two-story pagoda and two Shinto gates are visible. What appears to be Hisako's shrine can be seen, surrounded by candles and dolls arranged in a macabre fashion. During an Ultra Combo, the fearsome lightning begins to strike, and the spirits of the slaughtered villagers appear in front of their graves. The ruined pagoda in the background begins to glow ominously. Stage ULTRA - BURIED: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent across the stage, then a mass of the ghostly arms begins to grab the defeated opponent, dragging him/her into the depths and disappears; afterwards, the defeated opponent pops out of the ground for a final moment before the victor strikes him/her back into the depths for good. Ultra Combo: 27-Hits [[Ultimate Combo|'Ultimate Combo']]: * Hisako crawls towards the defeated opponent before disappearing into the ground; then Hisako grabs ahold behind the victim while the victim's face expressed in horror in the final moment; Hisako then possesses the victim which lifted the victim in the air and fatally crushed every bones inside the victim's body — instantly killing the victim. The camera slowly zooms at the deceased victim before Hisako pops up at the screen for a final jumpscare. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Quotes Trivia *The character of Hisako is heavily based on, if not a tribute to, the Japanese folklore legend of the Onryō. This concept became popularized around much of the world during the late 1990s and early 2000s, because of the success of Japanese horror movies like Ringu and Ju-On. *The name Hisako translates to "Eternal Child", "Child of an Old Story" or "Auspicious Child" in the Japanese language. **Surprisingly, her real name of Chiharu ("One Thousand Springs"), is a reference to a character with the same name in the original Ju-On film. *There's a minor error about the Season 3 character select screen is that Hisako's icon is facing right as she was placed on right side between Aganos and Cinder while character icons on the right side were facing left. *When it rains on Thunder's stage, the dirt on Hisako's legs will be visibly washed off. Gallery External Links *Hisako's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Hisako's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Hisako's reveal trailer (Japanese) - Hisako's official reveal for Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013) (Japanese narration) *Hisko's Ultra Combo & Stage Ultra - Hisako's Ultra Combo & Stage Ultra in Killer Instinct (2013) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Human Characters